Itsu Solace
(father) * (mother) |appears = Various Yu-Gi-Oh! roleplaying games on the Yugioh Card Maker forums |likes = * Her parents and alternate reality "brothers" and "sisters" * Duel Monsters * Protheus Maximus, her self-proclaimed BF (though he doesn't reciprocate) * Candy, cookies, pastries, and baking * Flowers * Snow * Karaoke * Pop and Techno (especially Lady Gaga) * Leather * Motorcycles * Technology * Kicking ass |dislikes = * D**ks, b***hes, d****ebags, and overall mean people * Sour things * Heat * Rap (especially Jason Derulo) * Magic * Being a damsel in distress |creator = YRPOtaku169 }} Itsu Solace, (also known as "Itsu Fudo"; and formerly "Yuki Fudo", "Artificial Kinetic Intelligence (AKI) Unit 24-18-7", and "Izumi Fudo"), is an interdimensional traveler who seeks to correct alterations and anomalies affecting the various universes inside of the greater Yu-Gi-Oh! multiverse. A self-proclaimed "interdimensional troubleshooter", she uses her unique Red Riding (which is a symbiotic ally linked to her), her special necklace Emerald Eclipse Amulet (giving her the ability to bridge the gap between dimensions), and her special cards (the "Alternate Reality" or "/AR" series, upgraded versions of classic Duel Monsters) to defeat evildoers across space and time; although her equal, Protheus Maximus, is sometimes there to destroy it. Design and Overview ] Itsu takes various cues from her parents, along with other famous Duelists. Her hair is a fiery-red, a blend of Izumi's maroon and Yuki's pink, then white, with black streaks, something she adopted during her brief, but incredibly bloody, turn to evil, and decided to keep to remind herself of what she did. Her eyes are heterochromatic, with the left eye her father's shade of royal blue while the right is her mother's gold. Her hair is also a variant of both of her parents, with altered versions of Yusei's fins and Aki's bangs. Her outfit is a modified leather version of Aki's Duel Runner suit, with a sleeveless variant of 's trenchcoat, stolen right off the back of the famous Duelist himself, to complement her outfit. The trenchcoat is black, but occasionally she changes it to silver for special occasions. Around Itsu's neck is the Emerald Eclipse Amulet, a mystical artifact that simultaneously exists in multiple planes and dimensions (Itsu once counted 169 before losing her place), which is sentient and can rip holes through space and time like no tomorrow. With this device, she can cross the divides separating universes, and access subspace, where she stores her equipment. Itsu is a cyborg, accounting for her abnormal weight. While this isn't noticeable on the surface, rips or tears in Itsu's skin causes a black substance to ooze out. These are her nanobots, which she affectionately calls her "nannies". These microscopic robots repair her systems as long as she consumes plenty of iron, which is why she eats tons of delicious meat. The nannies can repair any major or minor damage, even fatal wounds with enough materials. She doesn't even need to breathe. With these nanites, she is virtually indestructible. Itsu's personality can be compared to Vash the Stampede. She is jovial and happy, though somewhat eccentric and referencing different pop-culture references and events that have either never happened or happened differently. However, she does have a serious side. She has a very heavy load on her plate, and, deep down inside, is incredibly guilty about the things that she has done in the past. To her, it happened millennia ago, but she still remembers it like it was yesterday. This sin is the reason that she fights to protect the multiverse. She wants to atone for her sins by defeating those who wish to follow in her footsteps. Biography In The Beginning... Itsu originally started off as two components, Yuki Fudo and AKI 24-18-7. Yuki Fudo was the pink-haired daughter of and , while AKI was a cyborg created by the to masquerade as a Duel Runner. Yuki was kidnapped by the Arcadia Movement at a young age and experimented on, until she broke free and escaped. Driven insane by the procedures done on her, she came to believe that humanity had become corrupt and twisted, and needed to be purged and started anew, and sought to do so using the "Skybound Immortals", relatives of the " s". She gathered together Duelists who had similar views, gave them the "Skybound Immortals", and planned to open the portal to the Netherworld in the , Summoning the in the process and destroying all sentient life on Earth, save for those in her flying castle. Meanwhile, AKI had discovered Damian Atlas, the son of and and the current of the . He saved her, only to find out that she was a robot, and a very affectionate one to boot. She had gained total sentience, and freedom from the Arcadia Movement, when a stray lightning bolt hit her processors. She followed Damian, even becoming his Duel Runner, and they formed a strong bond. Eventually, AKI was heavily damaged, but she was reborn as a Dark Signer, who called herself "Izumi". There, she learned that she was an imperfect clone of Akiza, heavily evidenced by her uncanny resemblance to the woman. She, along with Damian, the rest of their generation of Dark Signers, and several generations of Signers, attacked Yuki's floating fortress, defeated the Sky Signers before they could complete their plan, and freed the girl from her self-enslavement. Yuki, who had been scarred with white hair, managed to get Izumi adopted into the Fudo family once all of the Immortals were able to ascend due to forgiveness from the , which cured the current Dark Signers of their curse. Now able to live a normal life with her adopted twin sister and her boyfriend Damian, things seemed perfect... "The Name... is Itsu!" Coming soon! The Paradox War Coming soon! Labors Won and Loves Lost Coming soon! The Eternal Struggle Coming soon! Final Days Coming soon! Decks Itsu has used many different Decks in her past, even as AKI, Izumi, and Yuki; from Dragons to " s", " s", and a new Deck filled with spaceships and structures rooted in hard science fiction. All of them can be checked out at Itsu's Decklists page linked above. Trivia * Itsu's theme song is "Bulletproof" by La Roux. * Itsu has apparently visited this universe, as shown in Deckshibition chapter 15. Later in the same chapter, she thinks about what could be next, asking about Monsters that can double as Spells, which is what a Pendulum Monster is. Category:Characters